A New Ruler of Rivendell?
by Morgul Queen
Summary: The real second genre is extreme insanity. A crazy girl and her psyco cat go to Rinevdell. Very different. Chap ter 2 up! R/R please?
1. Mel, Coko, and Demon trees!

Disclaimer: Yeah, still me. Still don't own anything. Cope. Mel is mine. Coko was Liz's. Now her angel owns Liz. RIP Coko. Flame, don't flame, please R/R. I really have nothing personal against Legolas, I just hate how often he gets to rescue damsels in distress. I have little something to say to Legolas: WE ARE PERFECLT CAPABLE OF RESCUING OURSELFS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! And to Mary Sues: MIND YOUR OWN D-MN BUSINESS! Okay, now that I'm done ranting, you are allowed to read.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mel, Coko, and Demon Trees.  
  
Mel studied her new gift. It was another rare gift from her Uncle Elrond. He was always sending her a new piece of pretty jewelry. This time it was a large diamond brooch. *This is a real piece of jewelry, the diamonds just aren't real.*sniffs** The 15 year old's hazel eyes were grave as she pondered several matters of great consequence. She continued discussing these matters with her Siamese kitten, Coko. "Coko, do you think that my necklace totally ruins this top?"  
  
Coko replied, "Rowl!" Translation: You look like a monkey, is that what you want to look like?  
  
"You are so right Coko, I look great in this!" These important talks over, Mel banged her fist hard on her dresser. "Meeting adjourned…Ouch!" She rubbed her sore fist and stopped banging. "Let's go to the park, girl!" She tossed some of her uncle's jewelry into her backpack. It was a reflex, she never went anywhere with out the jewelry. She added some snacks, "Let's see, Coko. We've got some Kat Kibbles for you, and some Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew, M&M's, Skittles, and that's it. Very nutritious, eh? In you go now." Mel placed Coko in the bag so Coko's little head stuck out looking very cute and innocent. Mel pulled her visor and a favored pair of sneakers on. Then the master and girl snuck out of the house to the park.  
  
Coko crawled out of the pack as soon as they entered the forest bordering the park. Mel shook her head disbelievingly as she followed the kitty's crooked tail. "Coko, I think I'm crazy. I talk to you, and I follow you. I'm probably crazy!"  
  
Coko looked over her tan colored shoulder and shot her a look that said, "No really, I never would have guessed. Sherlock," look. She then proceeded to climb the nearest Maple tree her human could manage to climb.  
  
"Do you really have to choose the highest tree in the park, Coko?" How typical, lousy cat absolutely no respect for the loving, caring human who is always at her beck and call. Typical.  
  
Soon both master and girl were lounging in the tree. Mel had just settled down with Coko, when she felt the cat go tense. "Yow!" Coko said, and made it quite clear that they needed to move.  
  
Mel sighed, "Good mother of milk, Coko! What's with you today? You need a Midol?" The only reply was a piercing blue eyed stare from Coko. Suddenly, Mel, Coko, and the backpack all slipped out of the tree and began hurdling towards the ground. Mel braced herself for the impact when she hit the ground and was very surprised when she seemed to be falling up. "Coko? Are we really falling up?" Coko gave a frightened cry and dug her needle like claws more firmly into Mel's shirt.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Okay, did that skink? I am not very good at writing humor. I tried. Please R/R. Luv, Moriel. 


	2. A Tree in Riveldell.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah. Don't own a thing. Blah blah blah. Just read the damn thing.  
  
A/n: I loved all of your reviews. All..*Counts on fingers* zero of them. Any who. I'm posting this because, hell, I'm bored.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A Tree in Rivendell:  
  
The first thing Mel saw when she opened her eyes, were two magnified blue eyes staring into her eyes. After the initial shock, Mel was able to see that there was a little brown face behind the eyes, and there were whiskers tickling her nose. "Coko! What on Earth are we doing here?" That reminded Mel to look at her surroundings. They were still in the tree. "That's very strange, Coko. I don't believe we're in Connecticut anymore. Didn't we fall out of the tree?" Coko howled, as she slipped out of the tree. "Poor Coko. You'll learn someday, maybe." Mel grabbed her bag. "See how a pro jumps out of a tree, Coko." She balanced precariously on the branch, and then jumped. To give Mel credit, she did land the jump, just not on her feet.  
  
"Yowl!" Coko said. Translation: Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
"Very funny," Mel sulked. Then she sighed, and then ran after Coko's crooked, waving tail. "D-mn cat, always leading the way." Mel made her way around one tree, only to run into an other one. She swore and continued to follow Coko.  
  
They had traveled for about an hour when Coko stopped. They had reached a magnificent looking gate. Coko tried to run, but Mel caught her before she got away. Coko, stopped struggling, and started muttering cat profanities under her breath. The scuffle attracted two guards who came running, arrows on their bows.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in fair Rivendell?" He demanded, shoving an arrow closer to Mel's face. Mel grabbed his arrow, and broke it in half over her knee so the arrow was reduced to kindling. She then threw the "kindling" into both guards faces. She then kicked them right where it counts. Then Mel, Coko leading the way, ran into the center of the castle.  
  
"You know, Bob," the second guard said, watching her leave, " I don't think my Lord Elrond is paying us enough to put up with these brats."  
  
Bob nodded, "Aye, you're right there Bill. That be the twenty-third teenager who gone and kicked us right there." The two guards stared blankly at each other, then turned and walked stiffly back to where ever they had come from. * Narrator falls out of her seat as she reads what she had just written.*  
  
Coko leads Mel straight to the most important looking door in the place. It was covered with jewels and all other such crap. Mel knocked, and Coko hopped onto Mel's shoulder as the door opened. Surprised and unbalanced, Mel fell to the floor, right at the feet of the guy who had opened the door. *Here's looking at you, Lex!*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sorry 'bout that last line. Alex is one of my friend s who has a crush on ----. Oh yeah. You can't know until the next chapter, otherwise it would ruin the cliff hanger!  
  
Moriel 


End file.
